1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to a droplet discharging head and a method for manufacturing the same, and a droplet discharging device.
2. Related Art
A manufacturing method and its application have been proposed in which a fine pattern such as a metal wiring line is drawn by utilizing a droplet discharging technique employed in such as an inkjet printer superior in controlling a discharge amount and a drawing position.
For example, JP-A-5-193144 proposes a method with a discharging head in which discharge parts having a conical shape is formed at a droplet discharging side of the discharging head. The head improves straight-flight stability of a droplet and reduces discharged amount variation of a droplet discharged from each discharge part.
In the proposed droplet discharging head, however, it comes to be difficult to discharge a droplet correctly to a target position due to increased air resistance and the like if the droplet size is further reduced. Hence, it is hard to thoroughly secure the straight-flight stability of a droplet.